


Soft Touches, Gentle Eyes

by Shadowfire_RavenPheonix



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Face Reveal, Facial Scars, First Kiss, M/M, References to past trauma, Scars, pure softness, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfire_RavenPheonix/pseuds/Shadowfire_RavenPheonix
Summary: xB just wants to kiss his boyfriend
Relationships: Xisumavoid/xBCrafted
Comments: 20
Kudos: 58





	Soft Touches, Gentle Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueDblue62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDblue62/gifts).



> **A/N:**   
>  _...Would you look at that… I wrote a one shot. Huh. Apparently all it takes is someone asking for soft Headcanons about a thing… And I write freaking fic in the chat instead. So yeah… enjoy a bit of Fluffy xB/X kisses. ~~OH MY GAWD THIS IS SOO FUCKING FLUFFY AND SOMFT WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!!~~_
> 
> _[**_For BlueDblue62:_**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDblue62) ‘Cause if you hadn't asked for it… this never would have existed_

#  Soft Touches, Gentle Eyes

xB sat in his lap, eyes looking down and away almost like he was the one being shy.

"I mean... you don't have to if you don't wanna...." He said, his soft voice hesitating in that way of his. "I just really would like to kiss you right now is all...."

Xisuma hesitated. He wanted that too. Wanted to give the other man what he wanted and to have it for himself as well. But the knowledge of too many faces turned away, eyes averted at the sight of his scars was like a weight on his chest. He couldn't bear to have xB’s shy glances take on that more sour taste of avoidance because he was disgusted by him rather than because he was trying to hide a blush.

"Please X? Just one kiss." Xisuma hugged the smaller man close, his arms trembling a bit. "X?" He knew the other man could feel his slight desperation.

"My scars are not the attractive type..."

"I don’t care about that." 

"I just don't want you to look at me differently."

"Xisuma I currently love you and find you attractive as a man with a literal helmet for a face, you really think a few scars are gonna put me off if it means get to kiss you properly?" When Xisuma didn't immediately answer xB went on. "How about this. I'll keep my eyes closed and just touch? If I don't love everything I won't open my eyes and we can just kiss."

"That would be-"

"But if I do, I'm allowed to look, deal?"

Xisuma swallowed as he met the earnest eyes staring into his tinted visor with such confidence and couldn't find his voice so instead gave only a tremulous nod. He felt a comforting squeeze on his arms from strong, small hands and his amazing boyfriend sat back, closed his eyes and just waited for him.

It took him a moment and several deep breaths to find the nerves that controlled his fingers and get them to work well enough to undo the catch, but eventually he managed to work it loose and pulled his helmet off, shivering when fresh cool air washed over him.

Still feeling nervous, he gently put the helmet aside and lifted xB’s hands to his face, shutting his own eyes tightly, too afraid to see whatever emotions crossed the other man’s face. Work-roughened but careful fingers started at his jaw, tracing their way up to gently caress his lips, before moving higher over the slight stubble on his lower cheeks until…

They paused when they found one of the worst scars where it raggedly pocked his cheek. He didn't know whether to be relieved or scared as he felt them linger there. He wasn't pulling away so that was something… but was it a lack of revulsion or a more macabre fascination? Xisuma still didn’t dare open his eyes to find out.

“That one feels like it must have hurt a lot.” Came a quiet murmur, then both hands were moving again, tracing up his temples and over his brows where the many raised and sunken lines of the shrapnel had left their mark. But nothing seemed to grab and hold xB’s attention like the cheek scar had. Then his finger traced down along the line of the nose, he found the little crater that had also been carved from the bridge of his nose. Xisuma couldn’t help it, his breathing hitched when those gentle fingers touched the mark he hated most.

xB noticed instantly, his fingers stilled, almost lifting away.

“If you don't want me to touch that one…”

“No it’s fine… it’s just... If it doesn’t gross you out…” there was no reply. The uncertainty got to be too much and X finally opened his eyes and looked at where xB still dutifully kept his closed. He didn't know what he expected to see, but the soft, considering cast of the bearded man’s features wasn’t it. His fingers slowly returned to gently move over his nose once more, this time taking their time, following the line of the damage, and then he moved forward making X sit back in his seat, briefly caught off guard, only to then feel a huge surge of warmth course through him as the smaller man pressed a gentle kiss into the mark.

“Nothing about you is ever going to gross me out, you big idiot.” Then he was leaning in, kissing Xisuma softly at first, but when X’s lips parted at the sheer overwhelming sensation of having another’s lips against his own after so long, the smaller man quickly moved things from tender to more heated. X lost himself in the moment, forgot to be scared, forgot to be self conscious and just let himself kiss his boyfriend.

When the kiss finally reached its conclusion and X found it in himself to open his eyes again, it was to the sight of wickedly sparking eyes looking back at him without a trace of anything but love and affection and no small amount of lustful heat. “You big derp. We could have been kissing like that all this time, if you weren’t being so silly.”

And with that Xisuma’s old sly confidence returned and he reached up and pulled xB down close again.

“Well then I guess I’ll just have to make up for lost time then, won't I?”

A soft chuckled “Please do.” was xB’s only reply.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** _So there you have it. If you want a one shot, ask me for a drabble. Hope you liked it, and I’d love to hear from you whether you did or not! Feedback is my soul food._
> 
> _As Always, deepest appreciation for my Beta Readers,[MRTL85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRTL85), [IanNeverWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanNeverWrites) & [ RussetDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussetDown) (Who just posted their first couple of [Hermitcraft fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussetDown/works) which you should definitely go check out and give some love to!! ~~like oh my freaking gawd I can't even they are sooo gooood~~_


End file.
